


Pet Problems with John Watson

by arlum42



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlum42/pseuds/arlum42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade calls John to his office to discuss a certain... habit of Sherlock's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Problems with John Watson

"You wanted to talk?" John said, walking into the office and settling down in the chair across from Lestrade.

"Yes. It's about your pet," replied the angry-looking detective inspector.

"Pet?"

"Sherlock."

"Oh."

Lestrade pointed at the glass window behind John. He turned in his chair and spotted Sherlock sitting on Anderson's desk. It looked like the two were having a heated argument. Or more like, Sherlock was doing the talking and Anderson was trying his best not to sock him in the face. "He's been hanging around here and he needs to stop."

"Sorry, can't help you with that."

"Apparently you can't help him either. Has he ever considered getting professional help? He needs it," Lestrade said, frowning.

"Sherlock does not need help. What he needs is a case."

"A case?"

"Simple as that. Sherlock Holmes and boredom are not a very good match," John said. "As you can obviously tell."

"Well, I don't have a case for him. I'm really very sorry that London isn't dangerous enough for your friend," Lestrade said angrily. "He needs to go. He's driving everyone up the walls. We can't work like this, with him around."

John shrugged.

"I even considered filing a restraining order," Lestrade continued. "I have it filled out right here, just waiting to be processed." He opened a drawer and pulled out a file of forms which he placed on the desk in front of John.

"And? Why wasn't it sent?"

"Well." Lestrade shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "I have a feeling that by the end of it it'll be me sitting in court, and not him."

John considered the annoyed man's point. "Yes, Sherlock is probably not the right man to mess with. He does know how to twist a situation if needed."

Lestrade nodded, glad that John understood his point.

The two men sat in silence for neither had a solution to the problem.

"Well, this was nice," John said, getting up.

"You're leaving?" Lestrade asked.

"You've got nothing to do except wait. On the other hand, I do have other occupations." John walked to the door. "Sherlock! We're leaving!" he called out. He turned back to Lestrade. "Like taking care of my pet."

"What pet?" Sherlock said, appearing at John's side. "Hello, Lestrade," he acknowledged the other man.

John and Lestrade shook hands and the two flat-mates headed to the elevators.

"What pet?" Sherlock repeated.

"Hm?" John asked.

"The pet." John still looked confused. "That you need to take care of. The one you mentioned to Lestrade!"

"Oh, that. Never mind that. We're going to the grocery shop. We're out of milk. Again."

**Author's Note:**

> (first Sherlock fic)


End file.
